Amor dorado
by Anto- chan
Summary: Un personaje de yu-gi-oh! reflexiona acerca de sus sentimientos... quièn serà? adivinenlo en este one shot!


*************^^*AMOR DORADO*^^************  
  
La sutil brisa movía sus extraños cabellos dorados, su mirada estaba fija, siempre tratando de ocultar la trizteza, la melancolía. Por primera vez él quería dejar de ocultar todo el sufrimiento que lo abrumaba, quería ser libre, sin problemas, sin restricciones, sin cargas. Nunca nadie lo había contenido, su única familia constaba en una sola persona, una sola que, a pesar de que su amor fuera fuerte, él seguía sintiendo ese gran vacío en su interior.   
  
Se levantó de su silla y caminó unos pasos hacia adelante, de seguro que todos lo andarían buscando en estos momentos ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No podía ir para la casa de su mejor amigo y soportar la gran celebración que se festejaba en la susodicha. No podía soportar verla abrazada de "él"... no podía, de tan solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estómago de los celos, tampoco pretendía fingir felicidad por dicha celebración, lo que más odiaba en este mundo era mentir, mentirse...   
  
- "Supongo que esto me pasa porque siempre me hago el valiente"- río con una cierta tristeza en su sutil sonrisa. De cualquier manera, él nunca se detuvo a pensar en su felicidad, siempre estaba pensando en cómo sacar adelante a su única familia. Había entrado al duel monster en la isla esa y llegado demasiado lejos por el corazón de las cartas... las cartas tenían sentimientos, él lo sabía, siempre lo supo pero... ¿La cartas podrían sentir la pena de quién las poseía? ¿Podrían ellas sentir la tristeza que lo rondaba en cada batalla? ¿Podrían sentir su inmensa soledad? Desgraciadamente no lo sabía pero... creía que fuera verdad, siempre sentía las cartas con él, protegiendolo, ayudandolo, dandole aliento para seguir adelante, para vivir en adelante.  
  
De pronto un frío viento movío su chaqueta, ya empezaba a oscurecer. El sol estaba ocultandose dandole paso a las sombras, la oscuridad de la noche que a veces era tan parecida a la soledad de su corazón no cesaba.   
  
- Te estuve buscando- habló una voz femenina irrumpiendo el silenco que lo rondaba.  
  
Su mirada se dirigío hacia ella, siempre bella, siempre tan hermosa a sus ojos. Contuvo su alinto ¿Qué hacía aquí?  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó él en tono frío y distante. No quería ser autista pero tampoco quería ocultar el enojo de su corazón. Se sentó.  
  
- Viene a acopañarte... me tenías preocupada...- argumentó ella sentandose a su lado y ocultando sus ojos con su escaso flequillo.  
  
- ¿Preocupada...? ¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosamente tratando de acercársele lentamente.  
  
El viento movío su cabellera sedosa y brillante. ¿Qué pretendía él con este interrogatorio? Para empezar ella le empezó a preguntar y ahora él la estaba interrogando... Qué facíl la hacia confundir...   
  
- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- cuestionó con un hilillo de voz mientras trataba de cambiar de tema. Por su parte no quería verlo mal, odiaba eso en él, quería verlo prepotente, arrogante, orgulloso y terco cómo en la mayoría de las veces, no soportaba ver esa tristeza y soledad en su rostro, no lo aguantaba...  
  
- Primero decíme... ¿Por qué estabas preocupada?- intentó preguntar nuevamente obviando la pregunta anterior.  
  
- Yo... yo... bueno... porque sos mi amigo ¿no?- le trató de decir tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas y el temblor en todo su cuerpo.  
  
- ah... ¿solo eso?- le pregutó este aproximandose a ella- ¿Solo eso sientes por mí...?- preguntó nuevamente mientras la abrazaba con suma fuerza.  
  
La joven estaba confundida, podía sentir el rico aroma de él en su cuerpo, su calor, sus intensos ojos que la miraban persistentemente. De pronto sintío que su cálida mano tomaba su mentón oligandola a mirar su rostro. Ese rostro que en más de una vez la hizo suspirar y sonrojarse infinitas veces.  
  
- Lo nuestro... lo nuestro no va a poder ser, entiende... tú...- pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase él la beso fogosamente en los labios. La sentía tan suya, tan de su propiedad, cómo siempre lo había deseado, siempre había soñado con este momento. Desde que la había conocido deseo besar aquellos labios tan tentadores, tan jugosos para su paladar... Ahora la estaba besando, besando cómo nunca antes lo había echo con nadie... estaba explorando en su boca, besando sus labios, dandoles pequeños mordiscos y sintiendola decaer sobre él...  
  
Ella se sentía tan feliz, la estaba besando. Su boca exploraba la de él mientras sus manos se enroscaban en su cuello. Ella podía sentir su amplia espalda masculina temblar, al parecer él lo estaba disfrutando tanto cómo ella...  
  
El beso cesó. Sus labios se separaron. Sus cuerpos se relajaron y sus ojos se miraron tiernamente. ahora no iban a estar solos, nunca lo estarían, jamás...  
  
- Te amo Mai...- susurró él dandole un pequeño beso que duró muy poco...  
  
- Yo también te amo Katsuya... yo también...- le respondió esta.  
  
^^*Owari*^^   
  
Notas Anto- chan: Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, es el primer fic que hago de Yu-gi-oh!! Quiero saber sus opiniones, please, aunque sean críticas o lo que sea, por favor déjenme un review, onegai!!!!   
  
Yami Yugi: Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que eran Katsuya y Mai  
  
Mai y Katsuya: o///o  
  
Anto- chan: Me encanta esa parejita ^///^ también la de Katsuya y Seto o Yugi y Yami Yugi (yaois) y de las parejitas normales me gustan Yugi y Anzu, Triztan y la hermana de Katsuya, Katsuya y Mai, etc Pero decidí hacer un fic de los dos último porque veo que hay muy poquitos y me encanta esa parejita, es re Kawai!!!!  
  
Glosario:  
  
Katsuya/Joey  
  
Owari: final   
  
onegai: Por favor  
  
Kawai: Lindo/Linda 


End file.
